User blog:BgRSSS31517/A Closer Look at a Famous Vampire Tales
Various Presentations of Vampires in Slavic Tales Tales involving vampires are seen as stories that involve some kind of dark or fearful aspect to them. Other classic examples involving vampires and the type of fear that could be associated with them could be seen in pieces such as "Death at the Wedding" , "Bucket of Blood" , and "Peasant and Corpse" . The tale "Death at the Wedding" depicts the differences between civilians and the tormentors. Fear is something that is not in the blood in the courageous soldier described in the tale. When seeing the kind of damage the vampire caused to civilains, the soldier began to question why he did so. After discussing why the vampire committed such an act, he willingly told the soldier how to deal with vampires and subsequently put an end to his life. The darkness inside the minds of vampires is one reason why they are feared by ordinary people in society. The only way to rid the evil that surrounds vampires is to know how to get rid of them for good. The soldier becomes the hero of the tale and puts an end to the misery that the vampire caused to the village. A tale as short as "Bucket of Blood" certainly has an interesting idea that could be analyzed. This tale describes how a man stabs two civilians in the back (literally :D) to collect their blood and use it for his own consumption. One might ask, "How much blood does a vampire actually need to feed itself?" . Looking at funny but accurate amounts of blood that a vampire would need to consume in order to stay alive is a less fearful way of thinking about how vampires function around civilians. A common theme associated with vampires is that they seem to always be around either graveyard, church, or castle. The tale "Peasant and Corpse" is an interesting short tale describing how villagers end the life of a vampire that was seemingly active at a graveyard site. They of course use the same strategy as other vampire tales describe in regards to destroying vampires; putting a stake through its heart and destroying them for good. Why is that vampires somehow often seem to be associated with graveyards? There most likely is no definitive answer as to why they spend their time there, but vampire burial sites were factual and historical sites that were seen in Eastern Europe. This fun read could inspire others to learn more about the history of vampires and how burial sites came to existence. These three tales are only some of the many tales that give readers a nice description of how vampires can torment the lives of people in society. The fear and disregard for them is one reason for why vampires are seen as outsiders or scapegoats in society. Regardless of which tale about vampires is presented, all of them share the theme of blood, death, and darkness. References: "Death at the Wedding." (Author unknown; acquired from d2l PDF) "Bucket of Blood." (Authord unknown; acquired from d2l PDF) Russian Fairy Tales. 2nd ed. N.p.: Random House, n.d. Print. Category:Blog posts